So far, different colors are required for luminaires of multiple color light sources, so engineers have to unremittingly test and adjust to obtain the right color. Once the obtained color is different from the target color, it would be in need of further re-adjusting, which costs too much labor and materials. In the lamp applications, the colors of the different lamps that are designed to be with the same color in one enterprise vary widely, therefore the color consistency cannot be guaranteed, which makes it difficult to apply.